Best day of her life
by Elizabeth Hardy
Summary: Nova atualização, novo formato, novas personagens, mas a mesma intenção: desejar-vos um FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO (desculpem o atraso :S )
1. Chapter 1

O melhor dia da sua vida

" Está quase na hora!"

" Ok, vamos só acabar este."

" Certo."

*****************************************

" Mas onde é que esta toda a gente?" – Perguntava-se a si mesma Rita Filipa, cirurgiã chefe do Hospital County General. – " Será que ninguém se lembrou?"

" Olá Dr. Rita! Passa-se algo de errado?" – Meredith Grey dava o tudo por tudo para não começar a rir, sabia que a sua amiga estava triste, mas sabia que, quando chegasse a hora, ela iria ficar muito feliz.

" Não Meredith, não se passa nada."- Murmurou Rita Filipa, tentando não ir abaixo.

" Bom dia senhoras!" – Disse John Carter, que acabava de entrar no gabinete, muito contente., a sua namorada ia simplesmente adorar a surpresa que eles tinham preparado.

" Olá John, então, tudo bem contigo?"- Perguntou Meredith, tentando não se rir.

" Sempre! Então querida? O que se passa? Estás muito murcha hoje!"- John não aguentava mais.

" Não se passa nada, deve ser impressão tua amor! Bem, tenho de ir, tenho uma operação para fazer!"

" Ok, vemo-nos mais tarde então!"- Assim que Rita Filipa abandonou o gabinete John e Meredith começaram a rir-se incontrolavelmente.

*******************************************

" Pronta?"- Gregory House estava prestes a rebentar, só faltava aquela operação e depois a sua melhor amiga iria ter a melhor surpresa da sua vida.

" Sim Greg, claro!"- Ela estava a desanimar, mas ninguém se tinha lembrado que era o dia do seu aniversário?

" Então vamos lá!"

" Sim." – Rita Filipa continuava desanimada.

A operação durou apenas duas horas, afinal era uma simples operação à apendicite, nada de mais, mas mesmo sabendo que a operação tinha sido um sucesso ela continuava triste.

" Bem, vou trocar de roupa, o meu turno já acabou!"

" Ok, eu vou contigo!"- Estava na hora, agora sim o humor dela ia mudar.

***************************************

Quando chegaram aos balneários, as luzes estavam todas apagadas e quando Rita Filipa as acendeu teve a maior surpresa da sua vida, todos os seus colegas de trabalho, a sua família e todos os seus amigos de Portugal estavam ali, naquele balneário, para lhe dar os parabéns.

" Então Ritinha, mais contente agora?"- Disse John, chegando-se para o pé dela e abraçando-a.

" Obrigada, este é, sem dúvida alguma, o melhor aniversário que eu alguma vez tive!"

E assim passou o resto do seu dia, do melhor dia da sua vida, com todos aqueles que ela amava e sempre amará.

*FIM*


	2. Best day of THEIR life?

Best day of… THEIR life???

"Carregar a 200!" – Foi o que Rita ouviu ao fundo do corredor.

" House! O que se passa?" – Perguntou a um dos seus melhores amigos.

" Foi a Elizabeth, teve uma descarga eléctrica!" – Disse House, desanimado.

" O QUÊ?" – Perguntou Rita, começando a chorar.

De repente, a porta do bloco abriu-se e de lá saiu John Carter, marido de Rita, com os olhos muito vermelhos e a cara cheia de lágrimas. Foi o que bastou para Rita perceber.

" Não, não é verdade, vocês estão a mentir… não é verdade!" – Choramingou Rita, correndo para a sala de médicos, onde encontrou o seu grande amigo de infância, Rafael.

" Rita, o que se passa contigo?"

" Foi a Elizabeth, ela… ela… ela morreu!" – Disse, começando a chorar de novo.

" Mas, como… porquê hoje… o que se passou?"

" Foi uma descarga eléctrica!" – Disse Rita, agora soluçando.

" Já foste ver o corpo?" – Perguntou Rafael, agora também extremamente abatido, imaginando como estaria o seu melhor amigo, Jeff Hardy, marido de Elisabeth.

* * *

" Oh meu Deus…" – Disse Rita, ao ver a sua amiga, extremamente pálida e sem expressão.

" Calma Rita, vai ficar tudo bem." – Disse John, tentando acalmar a sua mulher.

" Como está o Jeff?"- Perguntou Rafael, ao notar a falta do médico na sala.

" Não sei… não o vejo desde que lhe demos as notícias."

" Não pensas que ele…"

" Dr. Carter, precisamos de si!"

" O que se passa Abby?"

" O Dr. Hardy… ele cortou os pulsos, precisamos de ti!"

" Podemos ir também?"- perguntou Rafael, preocupado com o estado físico e psicológico do amigo.

" É melhor não, não me parece que vocês tenham capacidade para isso neste momento."- Disse John, colocando a mão direita sobre o ombro do amigo.

* * *

" Então…" – Rita não precisou de resposta, o seu marido estava completamente abatido, o que só poderia significar uma coisa… o seu melhor amigo não tinha resistido à perda de Elizabeth.

" Não…" – Murmurou Rafael, deixando as lágrimas cair.

* * *

" Continuo a achar que isto é demasiado!"

" Calem-se e despachem-se!"

* * *

" Já avisaram os pais deles?" – Perguntou Rita.

" Já, eles vêm libertar os corpos amanhã…" – Respondeu John, tentando manter a personagem. – " Rafael, queres vir até nossa casa, eu acho que não estás em condições de ficar sozinho agora."

" Está bem, vamos."

* * *

" Eles ainda demoram muito?"

" Não te preocupes amor, o John disse que estariam aqui dentro de meia hora."

************************************************  
" Onde estão todos?" – Perguntou Rita, ao se aperceber que o Hospital havia fechado.

" A Weaver mandou todos para casa, foi um grande choque para todos." – Explicou John, contendo o riso. – " Vamos?"

" Vamos…" – Responderam os aniversariantes, completamente em baixo.

* * *

UM ANO ANTES…

Rita P.O.V.

_Quando chegaram aos balneários, as luzes estavam todas apagadas e quando Rita Filipa as acendeu teve a maior surpresa da sua vida, todos os seus colegas de trabalho, a sua família e todos os seus amigos de Portugal estavam ali, naquele balneário, para lhe dar os parabéns._

" _Então Ritinha, mais contente agora?"- Disse John, chegando-se para o pé dela e abraçando-a._

" _Obrigada, este é, sem dúvida alguma, o melhor aniversário que eu alguma vez tive!"_

Eu não podia acreditar, estava tudo perfeito, mas o melhor veio depois. De entre os meus familiares e amigos apareceu quem eu imaginei voltar a ver durante uns aninhos, mas ele estava aqui e veio para ficar, o meu amigo das "danças da chuva", o Rafael.

* * *

PRESENTE DIA…

John P.O.V.

Quando chegámos a casa, eu quase não me continha, eles estavam tão deprimidos, eu sei que estamos a ser maus, mas… é para o bem deles, não é?

A sala estava completamente vazia, aparentemente, mas eu sabia que não era assim, eu sabia que a sala estava completamente cheia.

OUT OF P.O.V.

Após John acender as luzes, a sala ficou na mesma, quase que vazia, ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, mas John não aguentava mais e, de repente…

" SURPRESA!!!"

Rita e Rafael estavam chocados, não podia ser, estavam todos lá, todos menos…

" Então, para quê essas caras?"

" Não pode ser…"

" Mas é!" – Disse Elizabeth, abraçando a sua melhor amiga.

" Eu vi… tu estavas…" – Gaguejou Rita, na sua voz estava presente o alivio e a alegria de ver a sua amiga de novo e, pelas aparências, Rafael estava a passar pelo mesmo.

" Vocês são… TERRIVEIS!" – Disseram os dois aniversariantes, começando a rir e juntaram-se aos seus amigos, aproveitando o resto do dia com os seus familiares e amigos.

*FIM*

**N.A.:** Bem, aqui está a minha prenda para os dois aniversariantes, espero que tenham gostado e que o resto do dia seja melhor do que o inicio.

*Kisses*

Elizabeth Hardy


	3. Chapter 3

-***/-/*-*/ */*-**/ *- - -

Rafael e Rita,

*-*/*-/**-*/*-/*/*-**

queria deixar-vos aqui o meu pedido de desculpas, porque este ano vou ter de quebrar a tradição.

- -/*/-/- - -/ - /*-*/*/***/-/-

Peço muitas mas mesmo muitas desculpas, mas com o teste de Física e Química A não tive tempo, por isso, mais uma vez, desculpem.

-/*-/***/-/*-/-**/*

No entanto fica aqui o meu desejo para que tenham um dia MARAVILHOSO e, vemo-nos mais tarde ;-)

-/*/-*/*/*-/- -*/*/- - /***/**-/-***/*-**/**/- -/**/-*/*-/*-*

*Kisses*

Elizabeth Hardy


	4. Memórias

**N.A.:** Desculpa Ritinha.

Flashback (2 anos antes)

_Quando chegaram aos balneários, as luzes estavam todas apagadas e quando Rita Filipa as acendeu teve a maior surpresa da sua vida, todos os seus colegas de trabalho, a sua família e todos os seus amigos de Portugal estavam ali, naquele balneário, para lhe dar os parabéns._

" _Então Ritinha, mais contente agora?"- Disse John, chegando-se para o pé dela e abraçando-a._

" _Obrigada, este é, sem dúvida alguma, o melhor aniversário que eu alguma vez tive!"_

_E assim passou o resto do seu dia, do melhor dia da sua vida, com todos aqueles que ela amava e sempre amará._

End of flashback

Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo canto do olho. Aquele ano havia sido perfeito, mas o ano seguinte havia sido estupendo, maravilhoso, fantástico, belo, perfeito e tantos outros adjectivos de que ela não se recordava naquele momento. Um sorriso brincou-lhe nos lábios com a recordação…

Flashback

_Após John acender as luzes, a sala ficou na mesma, quase que vazia, ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, mas John não aguentava mais e, de repente…_

" _SURPRESA!"_

_Rita e Rafael estavam chocados, não podia ser, estavam todos lá, todos menos…_

" _Então, para quê essas caras?"_

" _Não pode ser…"_

" _Mas é!" – Disse Elizabeth, abraçando a sua melhor amiga._

" _Eu vi… tu estavas…" – Gaguejou Rita, na sua voz estava presente o alivio e a alegria de ver a sua amiga de novo e, pelas aparências, Rafael estava a passar pelo mesmo._

" _Vocês são… TERRIVEIS!" – Disseram os dois aniversariantes, começando a rir e juntaram-se aos seus amigos, aproveitando o resto do dia com os seus familiares e amigos._

End of flashback

No entanto, no decorrer do fatídico ano de 2010, tudo se tinha desmoronado. Sim, ainda estava casada com John, mas desde que este havia sido promovido que mal se viam. Rafael tinha voltado para Portugal e Elizabeth e Jeff tinham-se mudado para Nova Iorque, onde arranjaram trabalho.

Resumindo, naquele dia, àquela hora, naquele lugar… Rita Filipa, Não, Dra. Rita Filipa estava completamente sozinha.

Mais lágrimas fizeram o seu caminho pelas maçãs do rosto da jovem médica.

Pensou em voltar para casa, para junto de John, mas o seu turno ainda ia a meio. Talvez se dissesse que estava indisposta a deixassem ir… não, provavelmente Greg faria com que fosse internada.

Recordou-se do dia em que tudo desabou… o dia em que Rafael decidiu partir, foi o mesmo que Elizabeth e Jeff se foram embora, foi o dia da promoção de John…

As lágrimas estavam mais fortes agora… Estava farta de recordações, olhou para o relógio… 14:00h… uma hora para o seu turno acabar e finalmente voltar para os braços de John.

Voltar ao trabalho, não voltar ao trabalho… que raio de aniversário… ninguém se lembrara? Não vira John de manhã. Elizabeth e Jeff não ligaram, esqueceram-se? E o Rafael, porque não ligara? Decerto que não se esquecera, era também o seu aniversário. Greg e Meredith mal lhe falaram durante todo o dia. Será que já ninguém queria ser seu amigo? Nem mesmo a sua família ligou!

14:30h… Que fazer… que fazer… aquele balneário, antigamente um santuário, parecia-lhe agora um centro de tortura. Foi para a sala de médicos… má ideia, demasiadas recordações. O gabinete de Jeff, tinha sido remodelado, pelo que supostamente nada a faria lembrar-se deles, estava errada, a maldita antena estava lá partida em dois, mas ainda lá estava, como se ninguém quisesse livrar-se dela.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, porque não tinha pacientes?

14:57h… bem, era melhor começar a preparar-se para ir para casa.

14:59h… bip…bip… Que seria aquilo?

Abandonou o balneário…

Dirigiu-se à sala de espera e…

Nada de pacientes, nada de gente ferida, mas sim muita, mas muita gente amiga, aliás todos eles lá estavam, os seus pais, Greg, Meredith, Jeff, Chico, Hugo, Elizabeth, Rafael e John, entre tantos outros amigos, tantos que mal cabiam na sala de espera do County General.

O melhor porém estava ainda por vir. Eles iriam voltar, Rafael, Jeff e Elizabeth, mas não vinham sós, Chico e Hugo tinham vindo para ficar… Agora sim, aquele dia era:

Estupendo! Fantástico! Perfeito! Lindo! E principalmente… MARAVILHOSO!

**N.A.:** PARABÉNS aos dois e, Rita Filipa… desculpa a brincadeira… hi hi.

Mas enfim, tenham um bom dia… não, bom não… um dia _Estupendo! Fantástico! Perfeito! Lindo! E principalmente… MARAVILHOSO!_ e espero que tenham gostado do presente ;-)


	5. O Melhor Dia da Minha Vida

**A.N.: **As tradições são para ser mantidas certo? Onde estaria este país sem tradições?

O Melhor Dia da Minha Vida

29/05/11

P.O.V. da Rita

Como? Como? Como? Como é que eu vou dizer aos meus amigos que daqui a um mês me vou embora? Grrrrr a vida é tão complicada…

P.O.V do Rafael

A Rita e o Chico estão estranhos! O John mal fala comigo e com o Jeff, a Elizabeth parece que não sabe com quem falar. Na minha opinião algo de mal está para vir.

P.O.V do Chico

Estão todos deprimidos… que raio de altura para aparecer uma promoção! Eu sei que é o meu sonho e o da Rita e o John nunca a iria abandonar, mas deixar a Elizabeth, o Rafa e o Hugo para trás não parece certo… e ainda temos de lhes contar.

P.O.V. da Elizabeth

Eu começo a ficar farta disto! Melhores amigos a não se falarem, a ignorarem-se? Que ano miserável! E pensar que parecia tão promissor…

Pelo menos o Hugo está a agir normalmente, mas ainda assim por vezes a tensão entre todos nós torna-se insuportável.

01/06/11

P.O.V. da Rita

Pensei que fosse correr pior… O que é que eu estou a dizer? Eu queria que isto tivesse corrido pior! Que eles gritassem comigo! Que me chamassem traidora! Não que me apoiassem e me encorajassem! Sinto-me mal!

P.O.V. da Elizabeth

Não penses! Tu não queres pensar! Pára de pensar! Mas onde é que está o Jeff quando eu preciso dele?

11/12/11

P.O.V. do John

00:01h! Mas quem é que me está a ligar a esta hora?

_Jeff Hardy_

_A chamar…_

"Jeff! Passa-se alguma coisa? Está tudo bem contigo? E com a Elizabeth? E com o Hugo? O que se passa?"

"_Calma John! Respira! Não se passa nada de errado, mas sabes que dia é amanhã, ou hoje digo?"_

" Claro que sei que dia é hoje!"

"_Então deves ter noção que não vai ser nada fácil para a Rita nem para o Rafael, ou mesmo para nenhum de nós, estar longe uns dos outros…"_

" O que é que sugeres?"-O meu melhor amigo pode ser meio avariado da cabeça, mas ninguém melhor que ele a dar ideias.

"_Bem, lembras-te de no inicio do ano passado termos falado em ir bater palmas para os concursos de televisão, para pudermos ir dar a volta ao mundo?"_

"Tu queres iniciar uma volta ao mundo em poucas horas e só agora é que falas comigo?" – Pirou de vez…

" _Não te preocupes! O Hugo é piloto, lembras-te? E tem um jacto privado, a questão é: Consegues convencer a Rita e o Chico a fazerem as malas sem levantar suspeitas?"_

Ok, admito, ele não é tão pirado assim: "Quando temos de estar no aeroporto?"

"Daqui a sete horas?"

Retiro o que disse outra vez! Ele pirou!

"Como é que a Elizabeth te aguenta? Vemo-nos daqui a sete horas!"

04:00h

"Bom dia menina aniversariante!"

"Bom dia querido"- Não me enganas querida, eu sei que não estás tão feliz como queres fazer passar, mas isso vai mudar daqui a três horas!

"Querida, eu sei que isto vai parecer capricho, mas o que me dizes a ligar ao Chico, fazermos as malas e ir, sei lá, apanhar o primeiro avião para onde quer que seja!"

"Amor? Tu estás bem?"

"Claro que estou, só te quero dar um aniversário inesquecível! O que há de melhor do que agarrar nalgumas roupas, na pessoa que amas e num amigo e apanhar um avião?"

"Fazer tudo isso com todos os teus amigos…" Eu ouvi isso querida!

"Então vamos lá!"

P.O.V. da Rita

Ok, quando o John disse que íamos fazer uma viagem eu pensei que isto me ia distrair, mas por amor de Deus estar às sete da manhã num aeroporto não é grande distracção.

"John? Não disseste que íamos apanhar o primeiro avião que aparecesse? Já deixámos passar três!"

"Querias ir para o Cazaquistão?"

"Então e qual era o problema de França?"

"Não sei falar francês!"

"E da Suíça?"

"Como já disse não falo francês e também não falo alemão, desculpa!"

"És muito engraça..."

"Vamos apanhar este!"

Esperem lá! Não é suposto comprar bilhetes antes de embarcar?

"John o que se…" Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito nisto! "Rafa! Lizzie! Jeff!"

"Bom dia senhoras e senhores queria antes de partirmos dar os parabéns à Dr. Rita Filipa e ao Dr. Rafael e espero que apreciem a nossa viagem pelo mundo, apesar de eu achar que devíamos ter ido à Júlia Pinheiro."

"Hugo!" Dissemos os seis, ainda que dois o tivessem dito em tom de brincadeira.

" Sabes Rita temos amigos muito passados da cabeça, mas eu não os trocava por nada deste mundo! Feliz aniversário!"

"Sabes Rafael? Nem eu! Feliz aniversário!"

"Rita… Feliz aniversário!" Não aguento mais, embarcámos nesta aventura juntas!

"Sabes, eu gosto muito de ti, mas se não me deixas respirar vou precisar de suporte básico de vida!"

Eu sei que há anos que digo isto, e provavelmente não vai ser a última vez, mas este é:

O MELHOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA!

**A.N.: **Espero que ambos tenham o melhor dia das vossas vidas! (se não for o melhor, bem... não sei, por isso é bom que seja!)

MUITOS PARABÉNS AOS DOIS

*Kisses*

Elizabeth Hardy


	6. Um dia não tão perfeito

14:30h

"Que rico aniversário, não?"

"E eu a pensar que, por uma vez na vida iria ter um aniversário sem precauços..." Suspirou Rita, enquanto suturava o braço do marido da sua nova amiga. "Pelo menos não houveram fatalidades..."

Elizabeth olhou para a sua melhor amiga, conseguia ver nos seus olhos que não era esta a visão que tinha do seu primeiro aniversário no Havai, mas também, quem é que iria imaginar que iria ser precisamente no dia do seu aniversário que um lunático tinha decidido rebentar com o Hospital?

3 horas antes...

"Não se esqueçam que vamos jantar ao _Hilton Hawaiian Village_ esta noite!" Relembrou Rafael aos seus amigos de longa data, Rita, Elizabeth, John, Jeff, Hugo e Chico, e da sua nova amiga, Malia.

"E tu por acaso irias deixar que nos esquecessemos de uma coisa dessas?" Perguntou Jeff, rindo da expressão do seu amigo.

"Tu e o Chin também vêm, certo?" Perguntou Rita a Malia, utilizando a expressão de cachorrinho abondonado à chuva, que convencia qualquer um.

"Vamos tentar, mas mesmo que ele fique preso no trabalho, eu vou." Respondeu a nativa, sorrindo.

"Espero bem que s..." Rita foi interrompida por uma enfermeira que entrou na sala, parecendo ofegante.

"O hospital está a ser evacuado, há uma suspeita de bomba nas instalações!"

"Uma bomba? Isto não é mais uma das vossas partidas, pois não? Olhem que evacuar o hospital é uma coisa muito séria!" Ralhou Rita, mas ficou assustada quando os seus amigos olharam para si, parecendo assustados. "Isto não é uma piada... estamos mesmo sob ameaça de bomba?!"

Dirigiram-se os oito para a entrada do hospital, onde encontraram o marido de Malia, Chin Ho, e a restante equipa.

"Chin, o que se passa?" Perguntou Malia ao seu marido.

"Recebemos uma carta com informações que o hospital iria ser atacado às 12:00h. Esperamos que seja só brincadeira, mas é melhor não arriscar." Respondeu o tenente, abraçando a sua mulher. "Parabéns Rita e Rafael." Disse ele, sorrindo para os dois.

"Obrigada Chin." Responderam os dois aniversariantes, sorrindo.

"São quase 12:00, é melhor irmos lá para fora, pelo sim pelo não."

Estavam já na rua quando a enfermeira chefe do serviço de pediatria correu até eles, parecendo em pânico.

"Não conseguimos encontrar um paciente! Ele deveria estar na sala de convivio com os outros, mas não o conseguimos encontrar!"

"Tem a certeza que ele não dispersou por entre as crianças?" Perguntou Chin.

"Ele é paraplegico..."

Chin olhou para o relógio. Rita viu uma breve expressão de medo, antes de ele entrar em modo piloto.

"Quero que vocês vão todos para trás da barreira de segurança! Chamem o Steve e digam-lhe que fui procurar a criança que falta. Não quero, aconteça o que acontecer, que ninguém entre naquele hospital até se ter a certeza que não irá rebentar, entendido?" Disse ele, firmemente, mas olhando para os homens do grupo, pois sabia que podia confiar neles para proteger as raparigas.

Chin correu de novo para o hospital. O restante grupo dirigiu-se para as barreiras de segurança, mas, tal como Chin dissera que estava escrito na carta, às 12:00, ouviu-se um som ensurdecedor vindo do andar superior do hospital.

"NÃO!" Gritou Malia, preparando-se para voltar para o hospital, no entanto, foi envolta por seis pares de braços.

"Malia, tem calma, não podes entrar ali dentro! A polícia vai lá buscá-lo, tem calma, por favor." Disse Rita, tentando acalmar a sua amiga, mas sabia que numa situação daquelas iria ser impossível. _Porque é que estas coisas só acontecem às pessoas boas? E porque logo hoje? Eu só queria um aniversário normal!_

16:30h

O grupo estava todo sentado ao redor da cama de Chin, parecendo extremamente abatidos.

"É suposto as pessoas estarem felizes nos seus aniversários, sabiam?" Disse Chin, com uma expressão de dor, mas ainda assim a sorrir.

Os presentes na sala soltaram uma gargalhada de alívio. "Tu não te atrevas a fazer uma coisa destas outra vez estás a ouvir! Eu quero um aniversário normal! Eu juro que para o ano que vem vos tranco a todos numa sala, para garantir que não fazem nenhum disparate!" Disse Rita, com uma expressão séria, mas sendo traída pela sua impossíbilidade de se manter nesse estado.

As gargalhadas da aniversariante foram contagiosas, pelo que, poucos segundos depois de ela ter começado, todo o grupo estava a esforçar-se para conseguir respirar.

"Bem, eu não vou ser muito boa companhia esta noite, por isso, vão jantar fora, divirtam-se, levem a Malia, porque eu não quero que ela fique a aturar-me a noite toda" Malia olhou para ele e ia protestar, mas ele continuou " divirtam-se, mas não façam nada que eu não faria. E, pronto, é só o que tenho a dizer, por isso, _Hau'oli lā hānau_ e agora desapareçam daqui, que eu preciso de dormir."

Rita sorriu enquanto saiam da sala, não tinha sido, de longe, o melhor aniversário de sempre, e certamente que Rafael concordava com ela, mas sabia que, qualquer que fosse a situação, tinha amigos prontos a ajudar, em todas as situações, amigos esses que, sempre que estava com eles, garantiam que ela tinha dias: Estupendos! Fantásticos! Perfeitos! Lindos! E principalmente… MARAVILHOSOS!


End file.
